zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Irvine
Irvine 'is a fictional character from ''Zoids: Chaotic Century and Zoids: Guardian Force. He is one of the main characters in both series. Overview Chaotic Century Not much is known about Irvine's past, but it is revealed that he had a sister named Helena, who died from Gafkey Karl Fever when they were both young. He is shown to have a mother like figure, although this is not his biological mother, rather an information broker that mercenaries like Irvine regularly deal with. His first appearance is in Zoids: Chaotic Century Episode 3, were he meets Van and Fiona. After hearing about Zeke, he becomes intent on capturing the Organoid in order to sell him for a high price. This causes Irvine to be hostile toward Van for a few episodes, but later joins his group. As the series progresses, he joins up with Van (or, more accurately, with Moonbay, who in turn travels with Van) and their group gets caught up in the war between the Republic and Empire. Irvine is present in the last battle between Van and Prozen, where he briefly pilots a Gojulas, before it is destroyed by the Death Saurer. At the end of the series, he and Moonbay are shown winning medals of high honor for helping in the war. Guardian Force Two years after the fall of the Death Saurer, Irvine is shown to have joined a gang of thieves who kidnap Zoids and try to make new ones from them. While Van is upset about this at first, he is relived to learn that Irvine is not actually assisting the group, but is trying to stop them from the inside. Irvine would later show up in Zoids: Guardian Force Episode 10, were he and Van face off against an old foe from the war, Raven's, who is piloting a brand-new Geno Saurer. In this and latter conflicts, Raven bests both Van, Irvine, and Thomas (a member of the Guardian Force). In one of these battles, Raven deployed his newly evolved Geno Breaker, which fatally wounded Irvine's Command Wolf. While upset about this, Irvine is even more upset to the fact Dr. D wanted to uses his fallen Zoid to finish the prototype Lightning Saix. He eventually accepts the idea of this, thinking that it would give life to his dying Zoid, and uses the Lightning Saix throughout the remainder of the series (despite it technically being a military Zoid, of which Irvine is not a part). At one point in the series, he did have a brief romance with what he believed to be a Helic agent, but is cut short of this after her Storm Sworder crashed into the sea. Irvine is involved with the final fight against Hiltz's Death Stinger, but is sidelined by the time the true final battle, against the newly-revived Death Saurer, takes place. It is unknown what happens to him at the end of the series, but it is likely that he went back to his mercenary-like life style. Personality While at first Irvine appeared cold and heartless, he later changes his attitude as the series goes on, and is shown to be quietly heroic. He does care for his friends, and will go out of his way to protect them. Despite this he always puts up (an often very thin) facade of being a heartless, stingy mercenary. He is not shown to be a part of any faction, whether it be the Helic military or Guardian Force, and constantly corrects people when they make this assumption. He is regularly counted as a member of the Guardian Force, despite his protests. Ability as a Zoid Pilot While Van is shown to recklessly charge into combat, Irvine is shown to be calmer, and relies on strategy to defeat his opponents, not brute force. Despite this he does, on at least two occasions, use heavily armed Zoids to assault his foe head-on, once against Raven with special weapons mounted to his Command Wolf, and very briefly against the first Death Saurer, where he pilots a Gojulas. This proves that he is capable in adapting to more than one style, depending on what action the situation calls for. He can easy beat a force of Zoids larger then himself, and has been shown to defeat Van and Thomas in combat. His main Zoid of choice is a Command Wolf, but after Raven's Geno Breaker destroys it, Irvine switches to a Lightning Saix. Like most characters in Chaotic Century/Guardian Force, Irvine has used a Pteras on occasion. Relationships Like ever other character, Irvine has his own unique relationships; '''Van: The two start out as enemies, but later on become friends. Irvine does get annoyed with Van from time to time, but nonetheless cares for him. Fiona: Irvine is shown to be a "older brother" like figure to Fiona. He is always watching out for her, and gets angry if Van allows Fiona to be put in danger or get hurt. He knows that Fiona cares deeply for Van, and in episode 17 of Guardian Force, explicitly states that Fiona is in love with him. Zeke: While Irvine tries to capture Zeke at first, the two would later become friends. Irvine does joke from time to time about taking Zeke, but only to annoy Van. Moonbay: It is shown that Irvine and Moonbay have known each other before the series started. He sees her as a close friend, and the two do playfully flirt with each other from time to time. On the other hand, Moonbay's boasting about her Zoids does occasionally irk him. It is lightly hinted that Irvine and Moonbay may have feelings for each other. Thomas: The first meeting between him and Thomas was on the battlefield, with Irvine winning. The two later on become friends. Irvine is aware of Thomas' feeling for Fiona, and mocks him on this. Zoids Legacy Database Entry :"He was after Zeke, Van's Organoid, but he becomes friends with Van while traveling together. Rider of Command Wolf. His eye patch is actually a camera that records images. " Category:Zoids Anime Category:Zoids characters